Tres deseos
by Mei Lann
Summary: A pesar de ser uno de los países más poderosos de la época y poder tener todo el mundo en su mano, Sadiq Adnan solo piensa en como hacer felices a los dos únicos niños que le desprecian. Turquía-Otomano, Chibi!Grecia y Chibi!Hungría


Por si alguien me sigue: no, no he muerto XD

Pero tenéis todo el derecho a matarme, por todo este tiempo en el que he tenido abandonados estos hermosos fics con los que río, sudo y lloro mientras disfruto escribiéndolos.

Y ahora si que si, que va en serio, los acabaré cueste lo que cueste, porque se lo que es seguir una historia que te engancha y que ya no publiquen más...

Dicho esto, y mientras recupero mis datos para seguir con Aus Russland Mit Liebe, os dejo este fanfic que empecé a escribir para un concurso hetaliano pero no lo acabé a tiempo u.u Turquía no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero sí el de mi novio, y este fic va dedicado a él :3

* * *

**Tres deseos**

Era bien temprano, apenas hacía unas horas que había salido el sol, y ya hacía un calor asfixiante, como de costumbre. En el bazar, los comerciantes aún estaban montando los tenderetes y colocando la mercancía sobre los mostradores. Algunos inclinaron la cabeza al verle pasar, otros le ofrecieron algunos de sus productos, una manzana o un jarrón, desde las ventanas las cortesanas le lanzaban besos y propuestas indecentes, y aunque todas las ofertas eran tentadoras, él pasó de largo.

No es que no estuviera de humor. Simplemente, tenía otras cosas en mente.

En concreto, dos cosas. Dos niños.

Heracles y Eli.

Siempre se había llevado bien con los niños. Y con las mujeres. Incluso con algunos hombres. Todos le adoraban. Unos más, y otros menos, pero todas las personas y naciones que había conocido sentían aprecio por él… Excepto ellos dos. Y no entendía el por qué. En el palacio tenían todo tipo de comodidades: esclavos que les bañaban y vestían, sirvientas y eunucos que satisfacían cualquier tipo de deseo, los mejores cocineros, armeros, escribas y juglares del mundo. Pero nunca les había visto sonreír. Y eso atormentaba al otomano.

Dobló una esquina, a la vez que desde el otro lado la giraba también un mercader que cargaba con un baúl. Chocaron, hombres y baúl cayeron al suelo, se oyó un repiqueteo de metales del interior de éste. Enseguida se levantó Sadiq, mientras que el mercader se arrodillaba frente a él.

- Perdóneme, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerle daño… - suplicaba.

- Levántate - le ordenó el turco. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir, y eso que se había manchado la túnica de arena.

El mercader se disculpó mil y una veces más. Sadiq se alejó a paso tranquilo, pero oyó como el mercader le llamaba y corría hacia él con un objeto en las manos.

- Por favor, acéptelo.

Era una lámpara, no muy distinta a las otras mil que había visto durante su vida. Estaba bañada en oro, tenía gemas brillantes incrustadas, falsas, reconoció enseguida.

- Se dice que es mágica - explicó el mercader -. Se parece mucho a la del cuento, ¿no cree?

Sadiq la sostuvo unos segundos en sus manos, la miró fijamente… Y una gran idea acudió a su mente.

- Sí que se parece, sí… - inclinó un poco la cabeza - Gracias por el obsequio.

Y, dejando atrás al mercader bastante perplejo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su palacio. Los guardias le abrieron las puertas nada más verle llegar. Sadiq los ignoró, igual que al visir que le informaba sobre no se qué revuelta, y se encerró en su cuarto. Se deshizo de la máscara y la ropa empapada de sudor y se dejó caer en la cama, semidesnudo, aún con la lámpara en la mano. La alzó, pensativo.

- Así que una lámpara mágica, eh…

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en los viejos cuentos. Ya era un adulto, al fin y al cabo… Pero Heracles y Eli aún eran niños, y recordaba el brillo en sus ojos cuando escuchaban las viejas legendas que cantaban los bardos extranjeros. Sí, si aún creían en dioses, dragones y héroes legendarios, también creerían en lámparas mágicas.

Durante el resto del día realizó los preparativos adecuados. Llamó a alquimistas para que crearan un gas de colores y lo introdujeran en la lámpara; ordenó a albañiles que construyeran una pared falsa en su habitación donde pudiera esconderse sin ser visto, con agujeros por donde poder ver y ser oído. También hizo correr el rumor que al día siguiente estaría fuera de la ciudad, porque sabía de sobras que, cuando estaba ausente, el griego y la húngara se colaban en su cuarto a curiosear.

La mañana siguiente, Sadiq ordenó a sus tropas que salieran de la ciudad, hizo también que uno de sus subordinados se vistiera y actuara como él, para que los niños creyeran que había partido, mientras él dejaba la lámpara bajo uno de los cojines de la cama y se escondía tras la pared falsa.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo el turco de acomodarse en su escondite, cuando las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron poco a poco. Un par de manitas se asomaron, y unos ojitos verdosos examinaron el interior.

- Despejado - dijo una voz infantil que conocía demasiado bien.

Primero entró Eli, de puntillas, luego Heracles. Cerró la puerta tras él, con cuidado para que no chirriase. Y mientras Eli se dirigía al baúl donde guardaba Sadiq las armas, el griego se dejaba caer en la cama.

- "_Así que es la niña quien me remueve las armas del baúl…_" - descubrió el turco, observando curioso la escena a través de los agujeros de la pared falsa.

La húngara se entretenía vaciando el contenido del baúl, cogiendo cada arma con ambas manos, examinándolas unos segundos, y luego tirándolas por encima de su cabeza. El griego, en cambio, se dejó caer en la enorme cama y enseguida se quedó adormilado. Sadiq recordó aquella época en que Heracles se escapaba cada noche para dormir junto a él. Añoraba como se le acurrucaba en el pecho, con la respiración entrecortada por el llanto, cómo se relajaba cuando le rodeaba con los brazos...

- "_¿Qué esperabas _- se dijo a sí mismo -, _ que después de enterarse de que mataste a su madre volviera a buscar consuelo en tus brazos?_"

Y llegó el momento crucial. Eli tenía en las manos un enorme sable, uno de los favoritos de Sadiq, cuando Heracles alargó la mano para coger un cojín, quedando la lámpara a la vista.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿El qué? - Eli se dio media vuelta, de cara al griego, con el sable agarrado por la empuñadura con una mano y por la parte plana de la hoja con la otra.

- Una lámpara - Heracles la tenía en las manos y la miraba desde todos los ángulos - Es bonita - Eli se encogió de hombros.

- No se, prefiero las espadas - dijo, haciendo un arco con el sable. Sadiq temió por la chiquilla, sus armas siempre estaban muy afiladas... - ¿Crees que es mágica? - preguntó, ilusionada.

- No se...

Y para alegría de Sadiq, todo sucedió como había planeado. Con un pequeño roce de la palma de la mano del niño sobre la lámpara, ésta empezó a soltar un humo primero azul, luego verde, amarillo y rojizo. Los ojos y las bocas de los niños se abrieron de par en par, a Eli hasta se le cayó el sable de las manos. Sadiq carraspeó suavemente, y poniendo una voz grave habló desde detrás de la pared:

- ¿¡Quién osa despertar de su sueño al milenario Genio de la lámpara!?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que los niños reaccionaran. La primera fue Eli.

- ¡Existe de verdad! - se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¡El Genio mágico es real! ¡Cuando se lo cuente a Gilbert…!

- Pero - se quejó Heracles - no veo al Genio. Sólo humo.

- ¿Y qué esperabas, muchacho, ver a un hombretón gigante y azul sin piernas? Esos sólo existen en los cuentos - Sadiq esperaba sonar convincente.

- Pero nos concederás los tres deseos igual, ¿no? - se preocupó Eli.

- ¡Por supuesto! Tres deseos, ni uno más ni uno menos.

- ¿Harás realidad cualquier cosa?

A Sadiq no le dio tiempo de exponer sus condiciones, Heracles enseguida formuló su primer deseo:

- Deseo que se muera Sadiq.

Lo dijo tan, tan convencido, que al turco casi se le escapó una lagrimilla.

- ¡Sí, sí! - apoyó Eli al griego, dando unos saltitos - ¡Que se muera, que se muera!

- Pero, pero, pero vamos a ver, niños… - el turco habría salido de su escondite en aquel mismo momento a repartir un par de azotes, pero calmó su furia y trató de controlarse - Los genios mágicos no podemos matar a la gente…

- ¿Ah, no? - Heracles sonaba decepcionado.

- ¡Claro que no! - el niño abrió la boca para decir algo más, Sadiq sabía que iba a decir y se adelantó - Y tampoco puedo resucitar a los muertos, ni…

- Pues vaya birria de Genio… - se enfurruñó el griego.

- ¿Y qué podemos pedir entonces? - Eli se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

- ¿No hay nada que quisierais tener para ser felices? - preguntó el turco.

- Uhm… Gatos - dijo Heracles.

- "_No, por el amor de Alá, más gatos no…_" - Sadiq estaba hasta el gorro (literalmente) de los gatos, sobretodo desde que se coló uno en su harén y se le meó en la cara mientras foll*** - ¿De verdad deseas tener más gatos? Ya tienes muchos aquí en el palacio...

- Sí. A Sadiq no le gustan, por eso quiero tener más.

- "_Maldito criajo de…_" - pero no le quedaba más remedio que cumplir su deseo - Está bien, deseo concedido. Mañana al mediodía ve al estanque del patio principal, métete en el agua y chapotea diciendo "_soy un gato marramiau-miau-miau_" siete veces en voz alta. Vuelve a tu habitación y allí estarán los gatos.

- ¿Y no me lo puedes conceder ahora?

- Llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo, estoy oxidado y mis poderes tardan en hacer efecto… - y aunque le fastidiaba tener más gatos pululando por su palacio, al menos se divertiría viendo a Heracles hacer el ridículo. Se dirigió a Eli - ¿Y tú, chico guapo? - así le llamaban todos los de palacio, que desconocían que en realidad era niña - ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

La húngara apartó un mechón de su cara, nerviosa.

- ¿Y-yo…? Pues… - miró a Heracles - ¿Puedes… taparte los oídos? Es que… es un deseo… secreto…

El griego, un poco extrañado, le dio la lámpara y obedeció.

- Yo… Quiero… - bajó el tono de voz y se tapó la boca con una mano pero Sadiq la oyó claramente - Deseo que me crezca ya el pene.

Sadiq no sabía si reírse de ella o compadecerla.

- Es que… A los otros chicos ya les ha crecido y… a mi… yo

- Muchacho… - decidió decirle - No debes malgastar tu deseo con eso. Ya te brotará con el tiempo.

- ¿De verdad? - los ojos de Hungría brillaron emocionados.

- Sí, sí, de verdad. "_Eres un ser cruel, ilusionar a una chiquilla de esa manera…_" Piensa en otra cosa que desees.

- Uhm… Pues… Entonces… ¡Quiero tener el mejor arma del mundo!

- "_¿El mejor arma, eh…?_" - Sadiq esbozó una sonrisa malévola, también había pensado en algo "especial" para la niña como venganza por removerle sus espadas - Deseo concedido. Mañana por la noche, cuando esté la luna en lo alto, vuelve a esta habitación. Abre el baúl, ahí la encontrarás.

- ¿Y si Sadiq está aquí, como voy a entrar?

- Yo me ocuparé de que no se despierte - la tranquilizó. Aunque no sabía si podría aguantar la risa cuando al día siguiente, mientras él se haría el dormido, Eli encontraría su "arma mortal" sacada de las cocinas - Os queda un deseo más, niños.

Heracles se tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

- Pide lo que quieras, Eli…

- No, no, has encontrado tú la lámpara, el tercer deseo es para ti – insistió ella, lanzándosela.

Heracles jugueteó con el objeto dorado, pensativo.

- Genio…

- Dime, pequeño.

- ¿Podemos pedir el último deseo mañana? Es que no se me ocurre nada…

- Claro, tómate el tiempo que quieras. – Un día más o una semana, no le importaba esperar, mientras pudiera concederles algo que les hiciera felices.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Hacía rato que se había quitado la chaqueta y aún así ni siquiera notaba el aire acondicionado de la gran sala de reuniones donde se encontraba. Estaba deseando salir de allí y quitarse el maldito fez y el antifaz, ¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea de llevarlo siempre puesto?

Y por fin, el rubito ojos azules quien se creía "héroe" del mundo dio por finalizada la convocatoria mundial de naciones. Hora de volver a casa.

Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de la cantidad de gente, bueno, países, que habían sido convocados. Y aún así se tropezó con alguien al salir por la puerta.

- ¡A ver si miras por dónde vas, _Sa-diq_! – le dijo con voz burlona la húngara, dándole un pequeño empujón que apenas notó.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, _E-li-za-be-ta – _le contestó el turco, marcando cada sílaba de su nombre a propósito con el mismo tono.

Ella puso morros, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de su marido austríaco, pero antes de darse media vuelta le guiñó un ojo. A pesar de haber pasado tantos años, Elizabeta aún seguía siendo la masculina Eli.

- _"Pero con un cuerpazo, que uy, como te coja algún día…"_ – igual que Sadiq seguía siendo el mujeriego de siempre.

Ya había llegado al vestíbulo, enseguida llamaron a su chófer para que le prepararan el coche. Se apoyó en una de las columnas y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Vio a alguien acercarse a él. Se ajustó el antifaz para ver mejor.

Y se miraron fijamente el turco y el griego, como si les conectara visualmente un torrente de emociones –amor, dolor, odio– a través de toda la multitud.

Heracles dio un par de pasos hacia él y le entregó una pequeña caja marrón, muy liviana y envejecida. Cuando Sadiq le miró interrogante, lo único que dijo el griego fue:

- Me dijeron que… no tiene ningún valor… - y se encogió de hombros.

El turco iba a decirle algo, pero un empleado del recinto le informó que su coche ya estaba listo en la entrada. Ni siquiera se despidió del griego, tenía más curiosidad por la caja, pero no la examinó hasta que se sentó dentro del coche.

El envoltorio de cartón estaba abollado y rasgado, del viaje seguramente. En el interior había algo envuelto en papel de periódico (reciente, porque hablaba de la actual crisis económica en Grecia), algo cuya forma le resultó tan familiar, como si hubiese sido el día anterior cuando se tropezó con aquel mercader que le regaló la "lámpara mágica"…

La misma lámpara que sostenía ahora en sus manos.

La pintura se había desprendido por el asa carcomida por el óxido y las gemas falsas habían perdido su brillo, y por la boquilla se podían ver aún manchas azules, verdes, amarillas y rojizas.

Y en el fondo de la caja, arrugado y escrito con la inconfundible y perfecta caligrafía de cierto griego, un post-it con una simple frase:

_El tercer deseo es para ti._


End file.
